


Your Loud Sex Acts Are Not Improving Andromeda's Viability

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: What if Peebee and Ryder already knew each other from back in the Milky Way?
Relationships: Peebee/Female Ryder | Sara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

There was a flash of purple-blue, and Ryder went down. "Ohmy... Ryder! RYDER! You're in Andromeda!" 

Sara's eyes widened. "Peebee? PEEBEE! You're here!"

"I am!"

"How?"

"Long story!" Peebee sat up straighter and put her hands on her hips. She squeezed Sara gently between her thighs. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

From this angle Cora was mostly gun and hair. "Peebee, this is Cora and Liam," Sara said. "Cora, stand down. It's cool. This is Peebee. We go way back. She's, uh..."

"Your SBF," supplied Peebee. Greeted by wary silence, she expanded the acronym. "Second-best fuckbuddy."

"Second-best?" asked Liam.

" _That's_ your question?" said Cora. Neither her guard nor her eyebrow had dropped.

"Say, how is Hans?" said Peebee, turning her full attention back to Sara.

"Oh, Hans," replied Sara dreamily, letting her eyes close. "Oh... "

Peebee followed suit, joining the chorus. "Oh...oh...oh..." She dry-humped Sara in time. "Oh...oh..."

"OH, Hans!" they screamed together.

"What is going on?" whispered Liam, once the horizontal pair started giggling like adolescents.

"Your guess," Cora shrugged. She holstered her pistol, finally.

"Did you check his battery pack?" Peebee was asking.

"First thing," Sara was saying. "Six hundred years is a long time."

"Huh," said Cora, as if she'd figured something out.

"What?" Liam asked her.

"Never mind." Cora folded her arms and had to resist the urge to tap her foot. 

"Don't I know it," said Peebee, tracing a finger along the line of Sara's jaw. "Want me to take a look?"

Sara's cheeks coloured. She started to lever herself up. She seemed to remember Cora and Liam at last. "Guys, Peebee used to hang around dig sites to scavenge for old Prothean artifacts. That's where we... uh... met."

"Met? You shot me!" Peebee interjected.

"Only a little!" Sara protested. "And I made it up to you? Anyway, there's no-one better with inscrutable ancient tech. So she's coming with us? Right? There's room in my..." Sara stopped to blush even harder. "Our ship. There's room."

Cora and Liam exchanged glances.

Peebee had the grace to look a little embarrassed. "Uh... look out!" She pulled her pistol and shot down a floating bot. "Talk later!" She ran for her shuttle as the Remnant rallied. "Nice meeting your friends!"

"She seems nice," said Liam, after the shooting was over.

"She's great," said Sara. "You're gonna love her."

Cora did her best to keep her expression blank. This horny teenager was the new Pathfinder? Goddess preserve them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Urg! You brought Kalinda? Why?!"

"She... brought me?"

"After everything that pushy... _uhhhh_.... put you through? F... _uh_ that!"

"This?"

"Nuh... uh! _That._ "

"That?"

"That! That! _That!_ "

Cora put down the driver before her grip crushed the manipulator beyond repair. She grabbed the sides of her workstation instead. It wobbled just a fraction. Before she knew what she was doing, she'd yanked it to the floor, spilling its charge of tools and fasteners all over the deck. She flipped around but the cargo bay was suddenly inconveniently free of subjects for her blind rage. Her brain ping-ponged wildly through huntress target selection protocols. " _Kallo,_ " she growled.

" _Kallo_ ," she grumbled on her way up the ladder. "Kallo, Kallo, _Kallo!_ "

"Hello, Harp..." Kallo began, just as Cora loomed.

Fists clenched, she unloaded on him. "What kind of _shoddy_ second-rate _jerk_ -off engineer put this _goddess_ -forsaken Piece. Of. Shit..."

Kallo couldn't tilt the pilot's chair back far enough to avoid the scattershot of spittle that came with the invective. It wasn't until he craned his neck to plead silently with the audience crowded around the entrance to the bridge that Cora took a breath. He interjected quickly. "What seems to be the problem, Lieutenant?"

Cora yanked him out of his chair by the arm and marched him down the length of the Tempest, blowing past the spectators in a nimbus of don't-fuck-with-me blue. "The problem? I'll show you the problem, _Pilot_." The bolder ones trailed after them at a safe distance.

"An accident with your workstation is hardly..." Kallo began when he saw the mess.

Cora pulled him ungently so that his head was in a specific place. "Listen!"

Kallo's consternation at the rough treatment slowly gave way to a hint of amusement, which he was canny enough to disguise with a cough. "Ah, well, you see, conduit design is a compromise..."

Cora wasn't having any of it. " _Wherever,_ " she said, "wherever I am on this ship, I can hear those two going at it." She made her appeal to the crowd as well, the first hint of regret at losing her cool tempering her conviction. "Am I the only one?"

Gil was the boldest. "It doesn't bother me," he said. "Maybe you're the one with the problem."

Cora exploded. "Damn right I am! Anyone else think we'd get more _pathfinding_ done if we spent a little more time _upright_?"

"I caught them in the shower yesterday," Liam interjected helpfully. He spread his hands, mimed carrying a weight. "Ryder's strong!"

"Hah!" said Drack, although he started most sentences that way. "What I want to know is, who's this Hans guy they keep talking about? They keeping a stowaway in their cabin? Can I get a cabin boy in the kitchen?"

"Oh, boy." Vetra took him to one side and began talking to him in a low voice.

"Why don't we set the ventilation system to 'churn'?" suggested Suvi. "That should drown it out."

"Excellent idea," said Kallo, "I can key it to the Lieutenant's onboard locator."

"Hah! You're kidding!" said Drack, narrowing his eyes at Vetra.

"Ooh," said Liam, "can you make disco lights follow me around? Or rock anthems?"

"In theory," said Kallo, "But..."

Cora stalked off, fists and teeth clenched. Ordinarily she'd have been pleased by banter. Banter was good. It meant they were becoming a team. She could take some teasing. But they weren't taking her _seriously_. She paused at the door to the Pathfinder's cabin. She stared at the metal, her gaze a blowtorch. Tangled blue and pink limbs, slicks of sweat, heaps of clothes, tender whispers... she turned left.

She engaged the privacy lock and sat down on the toilet seat with her head in her hands. Eventually she pulled down her pants.

The whirring fans sounded louder already.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara drew a ragged breath and held it until her face turned red. Her whole body trembled as it tried to keep her hand steady in the holographic interface. She keyed in the final symbol to her solution.

"Uh-oh! Remnant!" Peebee's exclamation was almost gleeful. She made a pistol with the fingers of her right hand. "Pew! Pew!"

Sara, thoroughly distracted by what Peebee's left hand was doing, groaned in frustration. She grabbed the sides of the mocked-up remnant console and panted through her nose. She tried to lift her hand to reset the interface but had to grab on again to keep her knees from buckling.

"Lieutenant Tightbutt to the rescue!" Peebee was doing the voice too, and that was making Sara want to laugh. She knew that if she did, though... "Die, mechanical machines!"

It was too late. Sara gave in and giggled her way through her third and hardest climax of the session. "'Nuf," she gasped from her puddle on the floor.

"Ryder!" Peebee mock-admonished. "We're nearly out of decryption keys! You've got to get better at matching the symbols under pressure! On your feet, soldier!"

Ryder groaned again. "Bully," she mumbled. "Sexy bully." But she struggled to her feet, and assumed the position. She bit her lower lip as Peebee's hand found its way through her parted thighs again. "Gonna get it this time," she announced. A tremor shook her whole body. "Fuck," she said, softly.

"Of course," Peebee mused as she teased Sara's slick flesh, "it's possible we're just conditioning you to get horny around rem-tech. Would that be so bad, I ask..."

The rest of that thought took a back seat to the angry silence that radiated from the cargo ramp. Sara looked over her shoulder to see what had shut Peebee up. All four of her cheeks flushed red.

Peebee looked more uncertain than embarrassed as she pulled her wet hand back. "How, uh, long...?"

"Long enough." Cora's voice was rough with rage.

Peebee kept her voice even. "Are you going to give us the 'I'm so disappointed speech'?" she asked. "Because I don't..."

Cora cut her off with a dangerous look. "No. You. Two. Are. Out. Of. Your. Minds."

"Hey, now..." Sara started.

The sound that came out of Cora's throat was pure animal. Sara and Peebee exchanged a worried glance. Cora dropped her shopping on the deck and clenched her fists. She lowered her head, raised her eyes and glowered.

Having captured their full attention, Cora started to roll her sleeves up. Sara and Peebee were glued to the spot. Sidelong, somehow without taking their eyes off Cora, messages flashed between them, the tiniest creases of their faces referencing their shared history of in-jokes and sex-games.

Sara was already in the right place. Peebee moved her hands slowly as she turned away from Cora. They waited for a full minute, pants around their ankles, before Sara dared to look around. "Yup. She's gone."

"Did I misread that?" Peebee asked. "She was giving off some signals there."

"Shh!" Sara's heart leapt into her mouth. She quickly faced forward again as Cora thundered back across the deck.

Peebee couldn't resist a rearward glance. "Oh shit," she whispered, tightening her hold on the console. She exchanged another loaded side-eye glance with Sara. "Oh fuck-shit-yeah."

Cora's leather belt made the air sing. 

The sting, the fear, the bloom, the shakes, the folding knees, the snot, the blood, the pleading and the promises. Cora was impervious to it all. Nothing seemed to get through to her. Eventually she stood, panting, her arm exhausted. She let the belt drop to the deck. Her gaze was fixed on some far-off place, where Pathfinders were good and true and noble and looked a lot more like Alec.

Sara and Peebee moved as one, shuffling gingerly on their knees to surround Cora, careful not to put a crease in their sore bottoms. She didn't resist as they peeled down her pants and spread her delicate folds with their tongues. 

Soon Cora's hands were on their heads, pushing them together or holding on for dear life. Her chin was rock steady and she refused to look at what was going on, but they could both feel her stomach muscles, her hamstrings rippling in response to their expert technique.

Sara's fingers found Peebee's hand and curled into her palm. Linked, they pulled in for the final offensive.

Cora thrummed like a caged beast. A single tear splashed to the deck.

Sara dared to look up. Cora's chest heaved above her. Anger and self-disgust had thrust her lower lip into an ugly pout. Sara looked at Peebee, signalled with her eyes, but before they could dive in again Cora pushed their heads away. She yanked up her pants and stalked off.

"What the hell was that?" Peebee whispered, once she'd massaged some feeling back into her jaw.

"I guess I thought we could fix it... fix her? With sex?" said Sara. "I mean. It works? Usually?"

"My ass," Peebee complained, levering herself from her knees. She leaned down to hoist Sara up too. Leaning on each other for support, they did the long shuffle of shame back to Sara's cabin.

Cora was waiting just inside, her hands opening and closing into fists. They read the battle that raged within her on her face. Duty and principle and honour, yes. But there was a beast inside her, too. It wanted to play.

Their gazes were drawn downwards to where Cora had hung Hans' harness around her powerful hips.

The door slid shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is going to go anywhere, I just had to get the scenario out of my head.


End file.
